A Chance to See The Lights
by moyercat11
Summary: Set before the Flynn Rider incident. Rapunzel is taken aback when she meets Jack Frost in the middle of Summer and she might finally get her chance of meeting a new life. RapunzelxJack Jackunzel I really don't know where this story will go, but I will make it as interesting as I can! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay first off I am not really on the Jackunzel bandwagon or fanwagon... But I just thought of this story while watching a youtube video of Rapunzel hating Jelsa (the fandom I am currently apart of) so while in reading the comments of the video; I came up with this sort of Jackunzel love plot/story. SO, I HOPE I didn't "steal" anyone else's idea. BTW, this will be before the Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzerburt thing EVA started.**

**So... Without further adieu let's get on with the story.**

* * *

It was 5:00 AM in the Summertime and Rapunzel couldn't sleep in her bed anymore. Sweat ran down her face in thick droplets. Also, having her long hair weigh her down didn't help either.

She sighed as she turned over looking at one of her painting near her window. Moaning, she got up and left her sweat soaked bed. "Why can I never sleep?" She opened her window shutters and gazed out at the world.

It was so big, and vast. It would be three days until the lights go off into the sky. Beyond the horizon she could just see the faint pinking of the morning sky.

She looked down at the ground below the tower and sighed a second time. "If only I could just feel the morning dew on my feet. I bet it is so cool!" How many times this week had she thought about the what the grass would feel to her? She just couldn't figure it out. Rapunzel then laughed to herself. "How come, when it's Summer, I always wish that it could be WINTER?!" She yelled winter and plopped down on her bed. "This heat is unbearable!"

With clammy hands, Rapunzel dug through her trunk beside her bed looking for a paper fan. "Ah-hah!" She held up a crumpled, over-used Chinese folding fan, that looked like it was about to fall apart. She frowned at how much wear it had gained throughout the years. With a few flicks of her wrist she got a few gusts out of it but then it just ripped at the top. "Huh?" She looked at it more closely, and it turns out the tear had just formed right as it was taken out from the trunk but had torn more when she fanned herself with it. She tried fanning herself some more, but it would only give off small gusts of air.

She huffed and threw the fan into the corner of her room. "I feel like I am going to die!" She screamed.

Then, the lost princess just got up and ran over to her window when she felt one of the rare Summer breezes. She exhaled seeing more of the sun coming up over the far trees in the distance. "No, stay down! You'll only make it hotter!" She told the sun, but it wouldn't listen. The sky just continued getting pinker and pinker.

However, out of the ordinary, she actually felt a cold gust near her bed, along with a ghostly whisper. "You sound frustrated." A boy's voice echoed throughout her room.

In that same moment, a sudden wave of fear made her heart flutter. "What?" Her voice was strained and her throat automatically felt dry. No one ever came to her tower. Heck, no one could ever, get UP her tower without her assistance. Ever since Mother sealed the downstairs exit when she tried getting out one day. She tried to muster up some courage, but only managed to choke out "Who's there?"

Immediately, a small green chameleon entered through the window and Rapunzel seemed a little better to have her friend there.

Although, the voice didn't reply. She again started to feel her heart rate quicken. But then it slowed down again. "Maybe it was just my imagination..." She laughed. She turned to Pascal. "How's the heat for you?"

Pascal shrugged and looked at her questioningly.

"Of course! You cold blooded! How could I forget that?" She laughed again.

Then the cold gust of air returned by her window and she immediately picked up the paint pallet next to it. "Whoever you are; Show yourself! Or..."

A slight chuckle echoed throughout. "Or what you'll hit me with a paint pallet?" It wasn't a voice she recognized, but it definitely belonged to a teenager.

"Yes!" She yelled.

Pascal even seemed a little frightened. With a single leap he leaped on to Rapunzel shoulders his itty bitty heart fluttering as fast as a fly's wings.

"Wait, how can you hear me?" The voice asked. "Can you see me?"

"I don't know. Am I supposed to see you?"

"No, but you're not supposed to hear me if you can't see me."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my gosh! This is just like the book I was reading!" Her eyes twinkled and she beamed at Pascal. "The true believers!"

She ran over to her bookshelf.

She felt a cold breeze rush over to her bedside like the boy was sitting on it and she did see that her sheets were wrinkling a bit. "What's the true believers?"

The lost princess reached up to the dusty part of her shelf. "It's a child's tale. My Mother brought it from one of the far away lands." She looked down on the floor. "It was a birthday present."

She walked over and looked at her bed, sitting beside the wrinkles. She flipped the book open and started reading.

The story was basically about how if none of the children believed in any of the "child protectors" they would go away, but in the end when the child protectors were starting to lose believers; there was always one who would remember to Believe.

"Do you believe?" The voice asked.

"I don't know, it's a tall tale. But I guess anything is possible..." She turned her head toward where the boy was sitting and her eyes widened and she gasped with her mouth gaping open.

The frosty haired boy immediately grinned and his eyes went mischievous. "Oh, I know that look!" He yelled. "You can see me!" His eyes were as bright as the sparkling winter snow and his teeth were white as when it was freshly fallen.

"You... You..." Rapunzel was immediately in awe. "I know you!" She squealed.

"You do?" A hint of confusion hit Frost's face.

"You're Jack Frost!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing so quickly. Haha. I have to say I thought people would just shrug it off. You have no idea what it means to me how much attention this story is already getting. To be honest, I am having a fun time thinking about the plotline, it's kind of sucking me into the fandom chain. Well, anyways...**

**Enjoy Chapter two.**

**BTW, forgot to mention this I do not own Tangled or Rise of the Guardians. Just thought I would include that.**

* * *

Rapunzel looked at the bed sheets and traced a sun. "You were in one of my story books." She replied. "You look the same! Well, why wouldn't you? I mean..." She trailed off looking at the winter spirit.

Jack laughed. "Haha, you had me going there for awhile. I mean, I thought we met before and then-"

"How would we meet?" Rapunzel interrupted. "I never..." She trailed off looking out the window at the forest far in the distance.

Jack suddenly felt like he hit a nerve. "What?"

Rapunzel brushed some of her hair behind her ear. It was then when Jack suddenly saw how long her hair actually was. It went across the mattress behind them and the rest layed in a heap beside the trunk. "I never left this tower..." Her mood was changed in an instant to a dreamy mood. "But what I would do to see... The lights..." She smiled at Jack just a little. "I would do anything."

"What are the lights?" Out of all the time that Jack has been exploring the village of Corona, he has never seen any lights. He knew it was an event but he has never seen it.

Rapunzel got up and went over to her window putting the book down. "Every year, these cool lights get released into the sky. I don't know what they are, but they are definitely not stars." Leaning against the window pane she could just see the lights coming up over the trees.

She suddenly gasped and Jack was taken aback clutching his staff thinking she saw something.

A tiny yell came from below. "Rapunzel!" A women's voice came from below. "Rapunzel I know you're up there! Let down your hair."

Rapunzel's face flushed. "I-" She turned her head towards Jack. "You have to go!" She went over to Jack.

Jack immediately started to laugh.

"Rapunzel!" The woman sounded like she was getting impatient.

"Just let her up." He went over to the window and sat on the edge looking at the old woman. "Yeesh. She does not look happy..."

Rapunzel pushed him away from the window. "Get away she'll see you!"

"No she won't!" His eyes felt like ice then. He was serious.

Rapunzel tried calming herself and then went over to the window. "Mother!" She beamed down at the lady. "You're back!" She yelled.

She tossed her hair down and the lady grabbed it. "What took you so long!" Mother obviously wasn't happy about the delay.

"Um..." Rapunzel tried thinking of an excuse as she hoisted her up. "I was making candles!" She thought that was viable. "Sorry." The woman was in the window in no time and when she looked in Jack's direction Rapunzel's face went red and her heart stopped.

"Oh... Flower, why do always leave your bedroom so unkept!" It seemed as if the woman was looking over every inch of her room.

"Unkept? Mother, I cleaned it yesterday..."

"And it's dirty again!" With a single swipe of her finger she ran it along the vanity.

"Well, Mother. I barely touch my vanity so I thought it wouldn't matter." She smiled and looked at the darked eye woman. "So... Mother... I was just wondering if I could-"

"No Rapunzel."

"But you didn't even give me a chance to explain!"

Her mother looked at her for a little bit. Then grabbed something out of her basket. "Okay, well..." She trailed off gesturing to the items. "I am going to make some stew-"

"Mother! I wanna see the lights!"

It seemed her mother wasn't fond of the statement. "Rapunzel... You are simply not old enough yet."

"When am I going to be old enough Mother!" Her arms flung up and automatically knocked some peppers out of the basket.

"Rapunzel!" Her mothers voice boomed in fury. She bent down and picked up the red and green vegetables. "We shall discuss this later."

When her mother left, Rapunzel exhaled a growl and collapsed on her bed.

"Where are the lights?"

The blonde looked up and she had forgot that Jack Frost was in her bedroom. Her eyes suddenly twinkled like the morning sun. "You could take me!"

Jack sat back. "Oh no... I don't think that's possible. Not with all your hair..." He pointed to the 70 ft locks trailing across the floor.

"But..." Her face went sorrowful then.

"Why is your hair so long anyways? Can't you cut it? I mean you have scissors." Jack gestured to some scissors and craft paper she had sitting on the table.

"If I cut it, it will turn brown, and..." She took a piece of her hair that was already brown.

Jack looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." She gave him a more serious look. "Take me to see the lights! Please! I mean if you take me, I won't have to run away."

Pascal's eyes narrowed as if saying, 'You are too scared to run away. You had many times to run away.'

Rapunzel gave a nervous laugh.

Jack looked at her, and then the enormous length of her hair, then sighed. "Fine..." He got up and went over to the window. "Eat supper, and I will be back at dawn."

"Wait, where are you going?" Rapunzel grabbed his hand before he could fly off.

"I need to go take care of some things first, you know." He winked at her. "I will be back. I promise..."

Rapunzel looked at him, and then he left drifting in the wind like a snow flake. "I hope he comes back..."

She looked at Pascal and he gave her a concerned look.

"Come on Pascal, it will be fine..." She looked at the sky. "I hope." But she was a little nervous about what the day would bring too. In her stomach butterflies were flying around and she suddenly didn't even want to think about eating that stew.

* * *

**Okay about the village being called Corona, I know it was never mentioned in the movie, but I went on the Disney's Tangled Wiki and it said that the town was called Corona which also means crown in Germany well spelled with a 'k'. Also, I just noticed that since Rapunzel's time was around the 1750's-1800's Jack would not be a guardian yet. CRAZY RIGHT?! Haha.**

**So, I guess this would just be Jack's roaming around period. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Rapunzel! The stew is ready!"

"Coming Mother!" She grabbed Pascal and walked out of her bedroom, then put him on the banister. "Okay, Pascal do you know the plan? Grab a pan and knock Mother out." She sneaked downstairs, and sat down in a chair.

"I can't wait I'm starving!" The blond picked up a napkin and tied it around her neck and placed one on her lap.

"Here you are." Her Mother poured some stew into a bowl and looked at Rapunzel. "So, Rapunzel. Who were you talking to?"

Rapunzel was taken aback by her mother's question. "What do you mean Mother?" She looked at her, frantically shoving some of the hot stew in her mouth. However, the hot soup singed her tongue and then she spit it out into her napkin.

"Rapunzel! How many times have I told you to not eat like a pig!"

"I'm sorry Mother." Rapunzel reached over to grab the pitcher of water and poured it into her cup.

Her mother's face softened, and then looked up at Rapunzel spooning some stew into her own mouth. After she swallowed, she asked the first question again. "Now, Who were you talking to?"  
"Pascal!" Rapunzel yelled. "Who else?" Rapunzel laughed and felt her face grow hot.

The lady with the curly hair frowned. "Oh, that chameleon..."

Beneath the table, Pascal didn't look too happy about her comment.

After twenty minutes they were done with their meal. "Hey Mother, why don't you go and I will clean up. You know... Put the stew away and clean the dishes."

"Thank you my flower." Her mother petted her head and then walked away.

Rapunzel sighed and picked up a frying pan. "Wait, what am I doing?" She looked at Pascal who was now on the counter next to the dirty dishes. "I can't do this."

A half an hour later she was in her bedroom and pacing around. "What should I do?" She looked at her hair. "I didn't think he would actually want me to come! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She looked at the ground. "I can't go!" She collapsed face down on her bed and began to sob. "What am I going to do Pascal?" She looked at Pascal from the corner of her eye and he just momentarily shrugged. "Why can't I just live in a castle where I won't have to deal with any of this?" She looked at her bookshelf. "I wanna be like..." She trailed off to think. "Um... That one Princess that I read about... The Little Mermaid..." She looked at Pascal. "She was longing for a better life and she got it."

Pascal made a little growling noise at her.

"Okay, yeah she had to go to Sea Witch to get it but-" She automatically knew what she had to do. "She took a risk..." Rapunzel looked at Pascal smiling. "I need to take a risk! I need to do something that might seem wrong at first, but then..." Right at that moment, she felt a chill and her windows blew open.

"Ready?" A voice came from her window.

Rapunzel turned to looked at Jack who was cloaked in more frost and ice then he was before. "What happened?" His hair stuck up in places with frozen icicles hanging from some spots and his deerskin cloak had very thin strands of ice just dripping off of it. In her aspect, he looked like he just went through a very bad blizzard.

"Like I said, I had to take care things..." He ran his fingers through the icy mat in his hair. "Now let's go or do you want to wait until your Mother is asleep?"

Rapunzel smiled at him. "Well, that would seem like the right thing to do; I mean, she is like hawk!" The lost princess did say that a little fast, faster than she intended to, but Jack caught all of it at least.

However, it seemed like he wasn't taking it all in. "Nah, c'mon!" He picked her up and for an 18 year old she was pretty light.

A swift cold touch hit her underarms and she was immediately against leaving. "No, no, no, no, no!" She tried reaching back into the tower but it was too late. They were already far above the clouds. Without her noticing though, Pascal was hanging on quite tight to her hair which was hanging down and just touching the ground below them. "Jack! My hair!" She couldn't help but laugh at the length of it.

Jack looked at the blonde locks trailing in the wind behind them. "Got it covered!" In one swift whip of his cane, her hair froze whipping it into a frozen braided looped bun with a frozen snowflake holding it place.

Her hair even took some of the summer heat off of her. It was so refreshing.

Once they were away from her tower they settled down near a river.

"This is so cool!" She yelled. "I flew through the sky!" She twirled around, and jumped up. Then she suddenly gasped and fell to the earth. "So this is what grass feels like! Oh and the dandelions!" She gasped again. "River, water, sky above my head!" She layed on her back then. "Oh I love the outdoors!"

"You've never been outside before?" Frost was silently watching her smiling as she twirled and fell onto her stomach. It was kind of strange watching this girl, but he loved her reactions nonetheless.

"Nope! I've been in the Tower all my life remember?" Then it dawned on her. Her worst nightmare. "Oh no..." It seemed like all of her worst fears about going out into the world had come back. "What is Mother going to say? I am going to get into HUGE trouble!" She yelled. "She will lock me up and I will never, ever gain her trust again!"

"I knew this was coming..." Frost deadpanned. "Aw, the regret stage..." He continued watching her freak out as she ran around and just layed there for a few minutes. "Are you okay?" He walked over and nudged her with his staff.

"No! Take me back!" She demanded.

The winter spirit's face then drained of emotion as he looked at her. "No." He looked at her emotionless and at the same time serious.

"Why not?" Her voice came out whiny and she almost looked like two year begging to have a candy cane before they go to bed.

Jack Frost then sighed. "Because no matter what happens between you and your Mother, I am sure..." He trailed off deep in thought. "That I can protect you." He walked over to her and stood right infront of her with the most sincere face. "I _promise._"

She sniffled and looked at him. "Alright then." She leaped over a log and picked up a rock.

He then laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know how to skip rocks?" She laughed as she threw one into the river.

"Yes, and you're doing it _so _terribly wrong." He picked up a flat stone and tossed into the river it making several jumps on the water's surface.

"Oh! Okay, Okay!" Rapunzel picked up another rock, and flung it in it making two jumps. "I did it!" She yelled.

"Woo hoo!" Jack gave her another one. "But try it this way..." He walked behind her putting his staff down, and then showed her how to do it the "right" way. Grabbing her wrist he made her wrist flick the rock into the river making it plunk down seven times across the bank.

Then, they spent the rest of the day skipping rocks and judging each other on how many jumps they got out of it, even keeping score every now and then.

* * *

**AN: I included The Little Mermaid book in here because dadada in the movie, when Flynn and Rapunzel were reading books at the Library, there were two Disney related books in there. The Lion King and The Little Mermaid (it was sitting on a chair as the camera zoomed out); so, I just thought, Hey! Why not?**

**Also, the river that they are at is where Rapunzel and Flynn were when they escaped Maximus and the Stabbington twins from The Snugly Duckling.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's kind of silly really. I am already considering a sequel to this story only a few chapters inward. Weird right? I don't know how the sequel will go but I know it is going to be epic. I already have a plot line for it.**

**ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

**Let's see what happens...**

* * *

Rapunzel woke up groggy and surprisingly not sweaty. She ran her fingers through her hair and she suddenly remembered that her hair was still frosty. "Jack?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes. She opened one and looked around.

She didn't see the winter spirit anywhere. Did he bail on her? She stood up and brushed some dirt off of her. The only one who was around was Pascal.

"Pascal?" She looked at the little chameleon, and it opened one eye and stretched. "Do you know where Jack went?" She gestured to the field around them. "He's not here..." She looked glum and unsure.

The chameleon shrugged and she sat down on the ground. "Ugh! This was a bad idea!" She walked over to the pond and looked at the sky. "I should just go back." She gazed in the direction of her tower.

"Why? We were having so much fun!"

The voice made her jump and darkened her mood. "Where were you?" She squinted her eyes and poked him.

He let the wind take him up a little in the sky. "I found the village. It's only a while from here. We can get you some food there."

"The village?" Her heart started thudding as her expression lit up.

"By the way, you didn't actually think I.." He looked up and then back at her. "_abandoned _you; Did you?" His voice ran through her ears like frost.

"No, of course. Why would I?" She asked the speed of her voice quickening. "I mean, I woke up and you were gone...So I just assumed..." She touched the snowflake on her hair and he smiled.

"You do know... That if I leave, that hairdo will fall out and melt right?" She felt embarrassed by his logic. She hadn't thought about that. "Ice doesn't go well with Summer heat."

"I know!" Her eyes looked the flames of the Summer sun. "I'm not stupid..." She rubbed her arms and looked at him. "So, the Village?" She smiled.

Frost was taken aback by how much her eyes flared up. He knew Corona's crest was a sun but she didn't seem like the kind of girl to get so angry with him. "Yeah." He finally responded. "People won't see me, but they will see you, so..." He looked at his cane. "We will have to travel on foot so people won't get curious."

"But, won't they get curious about my hair?"

He gave her a blank look at her question. "It's very long. If we take it down, it will get trampled on and you will trip people. We are not taking it down."

She looked at him for a little bit thinking. "What if we braid it normally!" She squealed.

He laughed. "I don't braid..."

She laughed too, hitting him. "You did this!" She spun around showing him the handiwork of the hairstyle.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "I don't know..." He rubbed his neck, looking at her frozen locks.

An awkward silence drifted in the air and lingered there for what seemed like an hour. Each of them occasionally looked at each other wanting to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"I know! Why don't we unfreeze it?" Rapunzel ran her fingers through one of the braids and smiled at Jack.

"Look, Punzie I know you-"

"Punzie?"

"What you don't like it?"

She thought for a few minutes at the sudden nickname. "I don't know no one has ever called me that before..."

"Well, anyways you can't just let it go through the forest... It will collect dirt... And other things..."

"What other things?"

"Bugs, sticks..." He looked at her then. "It's not the Tower floor out here. All clean and spotless all the time."

She had to take in all that he was saying. She looked around and all she saw was grass. "Fine." After she agreed, she gave him a mischievous grin. "Please can you braid my hair?" Punzie looked at him and began batting her eyelashes.

"But-" He was cut off with Rapunzel's fingers to his lips.

"No buts." She sat down on a log and he instantly frowned.

Sighing he went over and he began to de-ice her hair. It came unfrozen in a matter of seconds and the looped braid fell down. "Huh, that was easy." He smiled.

"Nope! Unbraid it and do it with your hands."

"No fair!" He whined. "It's already in a perfect three-part braid."

Pascal on the log gave him a serious look pointing to her hair. As if he knew what she was going to say next.

"So...What if I want it in a five-part braid?" When she admitted that, Jack knew she was just trying to be a pain. He admitted a low growl of frustration and began undoing the braid.

"Princess..." He mumbled.

He ended up doing a simple french braid and Rapunzel complained several times that he was 'pulling on her hair too much.' But when he got done he sealed the braid, -now the length just at her feet- with a single snowflake.

"There." He stood up admiring his handiwork. He didn't know how he could braid hair like that but it sort of came to him naturally, like he had done it once before.

She stood up too, getting off of the log and spun around trying to see the hairdo her self. "Oh! It's perfect!" She squealed.

"Okay." Jack sighed a sigh of relief and then he heard Rapunzel's stomach emit a low growl. He laughed and a red shade overcame her face. "Let's get you some food _now._"

He let the wind carry him into the air a little bit higher than The Lost Princess' height. "I'll guide you to where you need to go! Just follow me!" Then, he started flying towards the village and Rapunzel followed him with Pascal on her shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I wanted to cut this chapter kind of short, so the Village part would be all of one Chapter so... Yeah. Haha. See ya guys til then! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Due to a request for more Jackunzel moments (How many do you need? LOL) this chapter, I will try to make it more fluffy? Is that the right word? I don't know haha. So, is there anything you want to happen in the next couple chapters? If there is; just comment it in the reviews and I will try my best to include it! Isn't that fun!**

**What do you think will happen in the village? Is there anyone else who can see Jack Frost in Corona? LET'S FIND OUT! =) =) -) -Cyclops! :)**

* * *

"Jack slow down!" Rapunzel stopped and truthfully she was tired out. Her heels kept throbbing every time she took another step. She looked up at him who was now just floating above her and pouted. "My feet hurt..." She whined.

"What?" His voice cracked and he landed. He looked around for something she could sit on and his eyes landed on a rock. "Here, go sit on that boulder and let's see what's wrong with them." He told her.

"Okay..." She was eyeing him kind of strangely and really she didn't think anything was wrong with them. She couldn't feel any cuts or anything and nothing stung. It was basically just the balls of her feet. "But nothings wrong it's just because we were walking for so long. I just need to rest a little bit." She gave him an encouraging grin but he pushed her down on the rock anyways.

"Sit!"

Immediately Pascal growled at him and he felt a little scared of the chameleon for a second. But he bounced back and looked at her.

He knelt down and looked at her foot but nothing seemed wrong with it. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"It seems you have..." He looked up and smiled.

"What is it?" She was getting impatient and looked at him trying to figure it out in his facial expression.

"Oh... No!" He yelled. "It's worse than I thought!" He directed his gaze at her feet and gave a small gasp. "You have a serious case of the giggles!"

"What no I-" Suddenly she felt a tingly sensation run through her feet making her spit giggles out of mouth. "Stop! Stop!" She cried in between laughs.

Jack laughed too. "Aww, but your laughs are so cute!" He stopped tickling her and pulled her off of the rock. "Okay, I stopped."

They were now both sitting on the ground looking away from each other.

Finally, Jack turned to look at her. "Oh! I know!" He leaned in and then started to tickle her again at the waist.

"No!" She laughed. "Jack!" She tried to pry his hands off but he just kept tickling her again. Punzie kept emitting laughs and Jack looked at her cheekily. "Wait, I know!" She looked at Jack with a revengeful face even though she was still laughing.

She suddenly began to tickle Jack then and Jack immediately started laughing. He dropped his staff and stopped tickling her then. "Stop!" He gasped. "It hurts!" His laughs were starting to sound like hiccups as he was laughing so much.

"Nope!" Rapunzel laughed.

Jack opened his eyes from squinting and he pushed Rapunzel down on her back her head just a few inches away from the rock. They shared a final laugh together and then the winter spirit and the lost princess gazed into each other's eyes studying them.

Jack felt like he was mesmerized. "Your eyes are like emeralds." He slurred his words and she smiled still catching his words.

"...and your eyes look like..." She trailed off looking deeply into his eyes. "A frozen pond with a black abyss in the center." She chose her words carefully. She didn't want to just say that his eyes looked like frost because that's his name. She also didn't want to say that they looked like snow because he is the winter spirit.

"Your voice sounds so pretty!" He immediately noticed how stupid he sounded and covered his mouth.

"Thank you!"

"Uh..." Embarrassed, he got off of her his face turning red.

Rapunzel's grin got even bigger and she took his hand standing up. "Let's go..." She pulled him off, giving him barely the chance to grab his staff. "Oh, sorry..." She stopped pulling him for him to grab his staff and then she began to pull him again.

"Okay, Okay..." Jack's hand was starting to hurt then. "You can stop." He felt a tight tug on his hand then and he felt his wrist crack. "Ow! Pulling me!" He banged into the blond and she was staring gaping at the village bridge.

"Wow!" She whispered.

They walked down the cobblestone bridge and she was marveling at everything. Jack even found it kind of funny.

"Here, I'll show you the best part." Jack grabbed her hand and hoisted her up into the air with him.

"No! Jack!" Rapunzel shouted. "They'll see me!"

"Yeah...I forgot!" Jack flew above the clouds and then they floated through the clouds. As soon as Jack thought they were out of the Village's view, Jack brought them down towards the castle.

"Wow!" She was in awe. It was such a beautiful view. The castle overlooking the river and lake, boats sitting in the harbor, how she would long to have a life in a castle. "It's so big!"

He looked at her and the sun was hitting her just right. Every feature of the left side of her face was being lit up gold. It was her color really. It seemed like he was in a daze, so much of a daze that he just kept smiling at her.

However, it was then that he snapped out of it. She gasped and then she saw a tiny ant running along the castle roof. "Jack! Look!" She pointed to something that made her looking terrified

Jack followed her finger to three men sprinting across the roof and he automatically knew what they were. "Thieves." He whispered. "C'mon let's get down..."

"No, we have to do something!"

"We can't!" Jack glimpsed at her seriously. "If we meddle then they might throw us off!"

Rapunzel couldn't even believe what Jack was saying. "We have to meddle they are stealing from the Queen and King!" Rapunzel let go of Jack's hand and she started falling down. Fast.

"Rapunzel!" Jack screamed as he dove down to catch her hand. "What are you crazy?!" He screamed at her. "You could have died!" He kept yelling at her and then their attention was directed toward the thieves on the roof.

They could hear yelling below them and some shouting. "There's a girl flying up there!"

"Oh great." Was all that Jack could get out before Rapunzel tugged on his arm again like a three year old wanting to go on a carnival ride. "Come on, Jack!"

"What's she doing up there?" Another thief asked below.

Jack growled at her temptation and then looked at the two guys standing there. They were obviously on guard. "Where's the third one..." He asked obviously not interested.

Rapunzel looked around and all she saw were the two guys. They were holding some kind of rope when they were looking up at them. "I don't know. Get closer." She told him.

"Ugh, aren't we close enough?" Jack flew a little closer trying not to get into harm's reach.

"There." When she muttered that, the men were already hoisting someone up. She kept observing the square hole in the roof until the man emerged.

He was a tall man with brown hair and a goatee. He also had a satchel on. "That's probably what the loot is in!" She turned to smile brightly at Jack and he gave her a sly fake smile back at her.

"Punzie this isn't our fight! Leave it to the guards!" He tried knocking some sense into her by shaking her.

Punzie looked at the scene, and she huffed. "But didn't you ever read any fairytales about thieves, they never get caught. They always get away at the right moment!"

Jack bit his lip and grunted. "Why do I put up with this?" He growled.

"What?"

Without hesitation Jack was following the thieves down the castle and into the forest. The guards weren't that close to them thankfully.

They kept on their tail until they stopped at a high ground point and started arguing. "This could be awhile until we retrieve it." Jack whispered to Rapunzel. As the group of three were arguing, they were in a tree above them.

"I figured." Rapunzel looked at the branches. "Hey, this is an oak tree." She laughed. "Hah. I knew those botanist books would come in handy."

"Who cares?" Jack watched as the two men hoisted the other one up and got scammed into thinking they were gonna trust the weirdo.

"No, oak is usually the symbol of strength and endurance." She gasped then. "Maybe it's a sign that we landed in this tree!"

"Hmm..." It seemed as if Jack was barely listening to her.

"Jack!" She yelled. "Listen to me!" She whined. "Symbolism is very important. The universe is trying to tell us that our friendship will stay strong and endure the hard times to come."

He automatically looked at her. "What hard times?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She trailed off blushing. "It doesn't have to be hard times... It could be twists and turns too."

"Rider!" They heard one of the twins yell.

Jack's head popped up then. "That's our cue!" He took Rapunzel's hand and they kept following the guy with satchel.

He looked back, and Jack took Rapunzel above the trees still catching on to where he was going.

They heard the guards in the distance and it wasn't long until they were just an inch behind their target. "See, they'll get him!" Jack said pointing to a guard on a white horse.

"No! They won't!" Rapunzel as if she was psychic or something predicted it correctly. It wasn't long until Rider was on the back of the stallion. "Well, I didn't see that coming..." She amused as the horse tried to snap the satchel out of his hands.

"This is kind of funny." Jack grinned and tiny chuckle emitted from his lips.

Just then, while they were twirling the satchel randomly flew through the air in front of Jack and Rapunzel. Rapunzel immediately reached for the satchel and grabbed the strap. "Got it!" She yelled.

Below them, the horse and the thief were looking around for it, but it never landed.

"Where'd it go?" Rider asked. The horse not knowing what to do, through the man off and snorted.

Jack then rounded back and looked at Rapunzel. "Happy?" He asked.

"Yep!" She smiled.

They landed in a tree away from the guards, and Rapunzel's heart kept telling her to open the satchel.

It then seemed like her fingers had a mind of their own and she opened the bag anyways.

"Rapunzel!" Jack hissed. "What are you doing?" He took it and she pouted.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about..." She ripped the satchel out of his hands and tore a curved piece of metal out with jewels in it. "Oh my..." She looked at the crown and her reflection in the shiny diamonds.

"Okay you saw it, now put it back." He tried to take it from her but she just kept holding onto it. "Rapunzel!" He tried ripping it from her hands and she let go too fast and it flew out of both of their hands next to a small pond.

"Look what you did!" She whispered.

She got down from the tree and picked the crown off of the ground. She smiled and looked at her reflection in the pond. Without thinking, she put it on and looked at her reflection.

Jack came down from the tree and landed next to her. "What are you-" His serious expression turned into a grin. "Wow, you look..." He was lost for words. "...like...a beautiful Princess."

She blinked a couple times at what he had just said. Then she put the crown back in the bag. "Let's return this..." She held the satchel in a tight grip.

"Okay." Jack took it from her. "Too bad we have to though..." He mumbled under his breath.

They floated up in the air and then dropped the satchel into the swarming group of guards.

"I got it!" One of the guards called out.

Immediately, that guard was surrounded by others asking him questions. "Where did you get it?" and, "Where did it come from?" They all looked up, but Jack and Rapunzel were already behind the clouds.

"That was fun." Rapunzel smiled.

"Yeah." Jack tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Now, Breakfast!" He repeated.

"Right!" Rapunzel looked at Jack. "I'm in the mood for muffins!" She added.

Jack grinned laughing at her. "You're so funny..."

"Huh? How?"

"Muffins... After a tiara chase..." He laughed again.

"It was a crown!"

"Same thing!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so long, I didn't feel like cutting it at any part. I couldn't really dare to end it short then put in another Chapter. So, did you enjoy this extra long chapter? **

**Thank you for ImagineDragonz7 for requesting some more Jackunzel moments. Sorry I couldn't add in the trip, but I did include some tickling moments and not to mention the crown part! **

**Anyways you might be wondering where Pascal was, well even though he wasn't in the details of the chapter, let's just say he was quietly on Rapunzel's shoulder and gripping for his life in the air. Haha.**

**I will try to include Pascal more, but it's hard to put him in with all these ideas flying to my head. Anyways sorry for the long note. Haha Long long long! :)**

**When will they get to BREAKFAST? I mean really, they keep putting it off! Okay I am done now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for being so supportive of this story. I am so faithful to all my followers, and favorites, and reviewers! I love reviews. Really? They let me know what you think of the story, and if I should change it or not. Okay, maybe not change it but enhance it. Anyways, just a question, does any actually read these notes I write? Or am I just venting to myself. Lol.**

**Well enjoy the story. :) Breakfast time! :)**

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack finally made it back to the village and she was noticing everything. Even some people were staring at her; she tried to not let that bother her, but it was kind of making her uncomfortable. "Jack, Why are they staring at me?" She whispered.

Jack kept looking around, and then he spotted the mural. "Um... I don't know." He nodded toward the mural and she followed his gaze. "Or maybe it's just because you're so beautiful."

She giggled. Then, looked at the mural, it was so big. Some people were sitting near it and there were flowers, some food and even some candles that were not lit. Her eyes trailed up to the colored stones to form the Royals of the town and in their arms was a beautiful baby girl with long blonde hair. She ran her hand through her hair then feeling awkward then. Observing the baby girl more, she had green eyes-just like her- and long blonde hair-also, just like her- and the same skin tone, if that could be taken into account.

Beside her, Jack was studying the mural too, and he glimpsed at Rapunzel. "You know, I was listening in on the King and Queen's conversation, that baby girl was kidnapped. They never found her." He looked at the cobblestone beneath his feet. "Also, they are starting to loose hope too. That she will never be returned to them..." Jack trailed off and looked at Rapunzel out of the corner of his eyes.

"Mmm..." She was still staring at the mural and then just tore her eyes from it. Then ran over to a stand.

Jack seemed worried for her, but shrugged it off and took a few coins out of a fellow villager's pocket, and then slipped them into Rapunzel's hands. "Here."

She smiled at him trying not to comment on where he got it from. She looked at a few of the small muffins the guy was selling and ordered three of them. She payed for them with the coins and then walked off behind a building.

"Three muffins?" Jack asked. "I thought you would save the other coins for a souvenir or something.

"Why would I want a souvenir?" She laughed looking at him. "All I need is my memories." She smiled.

"I don't know." He looked at the ground and then asked her the question lingering in the air the whole time. "What are you going to do after this?"

Rapunzel stuffed her face with one of the muffins. "Hum, m..gah!" She tried getting some words out as she talked but Jack couldn't get anything out of what she just said.

"Huh?" Jack looked at her.

All of a sudden, Rapunzel accidentally breathed in the huge chunk of muffin and tried swallowing but it was already too late in her throat. "Mmmm!" She coughed.

Jack watched as her face was turning red and he was immediately panicking. "Um... Um..." He looked around but no one was passing by. Then, he thought of the two people that he had seen about 50 years ago. One woman was choking and the man had to pound on her abdomen to get it out. "It's okay, Rapunzel." He rested his staff against the building and then walked behind her and started doing the Heimlich Remover on her. He kept thrusting up her abdomen, but it wasn't working. "Ugh!" Her face was already turning blue. "C'mon Rapunzel!" He was basically screaming at her. He gave her one last big thrust and then the chunk of muffin came up splatting onto the cobblestone ground.

Rapunzel then began heaving and coughing as her face turned back to her normal shade. She coughed again before admitting a single, "Thank you."

Jack grabbed his staff and then came out from behind her. He wiped away some tears off of his eyes. "Don't talk with your mouth full, and don't..." He paused, clearing his throat. "I repeat don't, ever do that again please." His voice was shaky a little and his staff was also quivering in his hand. "You scared me..." He looked up at her from the ground.

"I see that..." She told him. "I'm sorry..." She looked at the remaining two muffins in the bag and took one out and gave it to him.

He looked at it and smiled. "Thank you..." He took a bite and smiled. "These are good." He laughed.

"I know." She replied.

He frowned. "I guess I'm not going to get an answer then?" Jack asked regarding the first question before she started choking.

"Oh...Um..." She looked around. "Oh! Look a library!" She pointed to the structure with a glass window with books.

Jack sighed. "There's plenty of time for that! Just answer it!"

Rapunzel was really trying to avoid thinking about home. She sighed, coming to grip that Jack wasn't going to let it go. "I don't know. I haven't got a clue..." She looked away suddenly growing shy.

Jack pursed his lips and looked back at the library. Changing the subject, he decided it was his turn to pull her somewhere. He tugged hard making her almost fall, and even though she yelled his name, he began running toward the library.

Once they were in the library Rapunzel was in awe of all the books. "This is more books than I own!" She inhaled a big breath. "It smells like old books!" She gasped. "Look at the leather! Oh this is so cool!" Pascal's eyes widened agreeing with her.

Jack laughed and spotted a lady coming over to them or her.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady looked at Rapunzel.

"Yes. Do you have a map?" She smiled brightly at the librarian, and she returned her smile.

"Of course!" The librarian went over to a shelf and pulled out a book. "Just unfold these pages." She flipped open the book and paged through to two folded pages. "Here you go."

Rapunzel took the book and walked over to the floor. She sat down and unfolded the two pages.

She put Pascal on the floor and he turned toward the map too.

She pointed to a location near a pond. "Here. That's where I'll live." She glanced at Jack.

Jack moved her hand a little. "Really? Because _that's _where your tower is."

"Oh." She looked at the map. "I'll figure it out." She smiled gazing at him dreamily.

He leaned on her shoulder and looked at the map. "Or, you could just run away with me." He whispered.

She laughed. "Alright!" She smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. Noticing what she just did she leaned away from him and they both turned the shade of a tomato. Pascal even turned the color of the floor. As if he didn't want to be seen.

He then kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "Now we're even." He smiled.

"Haha!" She hugged him and all the while the librarian was staring at her. She nervously cleared her throat and then laughed almost to herself.

She closed the book, picked Pascal up and took Jack's hand and they left the library.

"Good bye!" The librarian yelled after them.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. What did you think about the Pascal details? Should I not include them or I don't know. To me, it ruins it. But what do I know? Haha. **

**I think this is the cutest chapter yet! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Rapunzel and Jack held hands as they walked through town. "Such beautiful architecture..." Rapunzel whispered.

"Yeah..." Jack watched as Rapunzel was swinging their arms back forth. He couldn't help but notice that she was holding his hand. It felt kind of nice. "You know, I was thinking, we have one more day until your birthday..." He let his words linger as he watched her grin grow.

"Yes! I am so excited!"

He laughed at her excitement. "So..." His face was turning a bit red now. "I have arranged us a room to stay at the castle!"

Rapunzel and Pascal's mouths dropped right open and Pascal did his best to look up at her. "Really?!" She squealed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait, when did you do that?"

"When you were sleeping last night."

Something didn't feel right in the pit of Rapunzel's stomach. She kept having second thoughts about Jack. She looked at the ground and let go of his hand.

"I don't understand." Her mood was instantly changed to worry. The girl with braided hair turned around and looked straight ahead away from Jack.

"Punzie are you o-" He was interrupted by Pascal facing him when Rapunzel wasn't.

He made a little growly noise and Jack shut up instantly.

Finally, she turned to look at him. "How did they see you?" Her eyebrows were arched and looked kind of sad.

"I..." He wanted to choose his words carefully. "The King and Queen can see me." He tried to encourage a smile, but her lips stayed a frown.

"How?"

Jack was leaning on his staff now. "The same way you can."

Rapunzel gazed back at the mural and then at Jack with butterflies in her stomach still. "So, they just let you in? Not even asking anything of you?"

Jack walked over to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, they understood it was for a special girl and they had already agreed that I can stay at the castle whenever need be." His smile disappeared and he was squinting at someone in the distance.

Rapunzel noticed his sudden tension and tried to see what he saw. But he turned her away and then kissed her keeping her from seeing who it was. "Jack!" She yelled into his lips. The kiss took her entirely by surprise and Jack could feel the heat radiating from her blush.

"Rapunzel?" They both jumped at the same time at the voice. It was deep and it was a woman's.

Jack stopped kissing her and finally let her face the woman.

The woman was standing about five feet away. "Rapunzel!" She ran toward her and hugged her. "Oh, my flower I was so worried!" She embraced her as tight as she could.

Her flower's eyes widened and she suddenly broke away. "Mother! How did you find me?" She asked nervously. Her red face turned towards Jack and she mouthed 'Help.'

"Oh! I just used the clues!" Mother Gothel's cackle rang through the air like nails falling onto the ground. "You wanted to see the lanterns... So, I just figured."

"You knew about them? Really?" Rapunzel's face wasn't red now because of nervousness now it was pure red because she was angry, mad and frustrated. "Why were you calling them stars then? And-"

The woman looked at her sly. "I was only trying to protect you!" She yelled. "Now, Let's get back to the tower and have your favorite hazelnut soup." She gestured to the basket in her hand.

"No." Rapunzel abruptly stated. "I am going to see the lanterns." She paused. "Tomorrow." She looked behind her but Jack was gone and she felt instantly betrayed. She faced her mother again and the feeling of betrayal washed away.

"Oh, Rapunzel!" Gothel growled her name through her teeth. Behind her thick black hair Jack readied his staff. "I said no. Seeing the lanterns isn't safe." She gritted her teeth and then sighed. "Come on Rapunzel." Gothel grabbed her hand so tight the lost princess had trouble wiggling out of it.

"No!" Rapunzel tried to not walk with her but her Mother just kept walking making her have to or she would fall.

"Rapunzel you are being so ridiculous about this."

She wasn't the one being ridiculous though. She was couped up in her tower and she wasn't going to go back now not with _her. _

Although, Jack as they were walking away shot an ice blast in the direction of the two and an ice crystal pounded at the woman's back. She screamed and then looked at Rapunzel. "Where did you get a knife?"

"It wasn't a knife."

Gothel turned around her dress stained more red from the back and stared at Jack. "You..."

"She can see me?" Jack jumped to the right, but Gothel's eyes didn't follow him.

"No..." Rapunzel gasped as Gothel kept her eyes on a random man from the village.

Jack shot another ice blast and this time froze Gothel's hand. The frost trickled up her arm making it go numb.

"What's going on?" Gothel rubbed her arm trying to make it grow warm but it didn't work. The cold just kept going up her body.

The winter spirit did one last whip of his staff and then Gothel was all the frozen. Rapunzel gaped at her frozen Mother. "Jack?" She touched her but then Jack yelled a warning.

"No, don't touch her." Jack floated over to Rapunzel but it was too late.

"What?" Rapunzel then automatically felt cold. "What?" She shivered and a cold blast ran through her fingertips.

Jack went over to her and hugged her. "I told you no!" Jack sat Rapunzel down and looked into her eyes which were now turning a frosty blue along with the rest of her.

"What's happening?" Her voice shook with the cold chill running through her veins.

Jack sighed his eyes looking colder than normal. "It's called winter's chill. Well that's what I call it." He touched her cheeks as the rosy redness faded. "You now have a winter blizzard within you. Well, metaphorically speaking that is. It's more like a more extreme version of frostbite" He picked her up and let the wind carry them. "We gotta get you warm."

Rapunzel's body was now starting to look a girl who was left out in a snowstorm for too long. Frost covered her hair again in no time and her cheeks were beginning to take on a frosty blue color. "I feel so cold..."

He kept flying until they reached the castle balcony. "I know." He put her down and went over to the doors.

One of the guards strangely opened it and his eyes immediately shot open.

"We need help." Jack told him.

Not sure whether or not the guard heard him or not he ran off to go find the King and Queen. Down the corridor Jack could hear him yelling. "Your majesty! Your highness!"

The King and Queen showed up at the balcony and they both gasped. "Jack! What have you done?" The Queen was flabbergasted and she walked over to the poor girl.

"I can't explain it. Just get her to a fireplace." He handed Rapunzel to one of the maids who were behind the royals.

"Yes." The King replied.

The Queen turned to the maid repeating what Jack had told them and the maid carried the shivering Rapunzel down the corridor to a spare bedroom.

The King eyed Jack curiously. "What happened?" He demanded.

"She touched a frozen person who I froze..." He trailed off just giving the gist of it.

The Queen sighed and touched Jack on the shoulder. "Well, she can stay here as long as she needs."

Jack smiled at her. "Good. Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You know what I just realized? Mother Gothel is frozen in the middle of a village with probably a little over 200 people living in it, and Rapunzel got frozen just by touching her. So... What****'s going to happen? Haha. People tend to get very curious... Especially little kids... :P**

* * *

She didn't know who was carrying her. She tried to look up but a layer of snow was causing her neck to feel sore. All she got out of it was a braided lock of brown hair.

Never in her life had she felt so cold. Mother usually had the fire going in the tower all winter long, no matter how many times she had to go and collect wood.

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a second and she could really feel the cold then. Her body shivered and she was suddenly in a winter landscape.

She looked around and a cold breeze whipped at her.

A frozen pond sat in front her and the ground was covered in at least three feet of snow. By the pond was a log and it started snowing.

She couldn't make out where she was, it wasn't any place she was familiar with. She rubbed her arms and noticed she was still in her summer dress. She shivered again and a puff of fog came out of her mouth.

"Where am I?" She asked the air. She knew no one was going to answer but she was somehow comforted by her own voice. It made the scene seem so much less lonely.

The snowfall picked up speed and sooner or later she couldn't see anything. Wind whipped at her from all directions and all she saw was white.

Suddenly, subconsciously she felt hot air coming towards her and her forehead was burning. It felt like it was coming from a fire. She tried searching for a light or a flame but she saw nothing. "Hello?" She sniffled.

She turned around at the sensation of a woolly blanket being wrapped around her. "Hello?" She asked again. She could hear the wind howling and no voice sounded.

She stomped her foot on the snow and it seemed to get stuck in it. She screamed as her right foot sank down into the freezing white.

She tried taking it out but it was useless it felt like the snow had a tight grip on her ankle. She looked around fearing the worst and then the snow opened up to a big black hole and she fell through. She screamed as she fell and she landed on her stomach. The wind was instantly knocked out of her as she collided with a hard surface.

She heaved to try to catch her breath. She pushed herself to sit up and noticed that she was sitting on a hardwood floor.

The blond stood up and looked around. It was her tower.

"Rapunzel!" The voice echoed off the walls and through her ears. She was in immediate shock then. "My flower will you sing for me?"

Her heart pounded and her head was throbbing. She turned around and watched as her mother sat on the chair near the fireplace which was lit with flames.

"Um...sure Mother..." She grabbed the stool and sat down. She began singing her Mother's song. "Flower, gleam and glow..." Her hair started glowing and she continued.

As usual her Mother was brushing her hair.

She finished and her mother exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you my flower." Her mother stood up. "I feel..." Her mother trailed off her voice turning a little darker. "So much better." Her voice turned demonic and she tugged on Rapunzel's hair. "Come here!" Her mother hissed.

Rapunzel was in anguish and tugged her hair suddenly fearing Mother Gothel. "No!" She ran away from her as her appearance started changing.

"What is it Rapunzel?" Her Mother's voice was normal but she didn't look it. Her nails were growing ferociously long and her hair belted into snakes.

Rapunzel screamed and went over to the window.

"Rapunzel!"

She looked back at her Mother as she ran towards her with cat eyes and a snake tongue.

"No!" Rapunzel jumped out the Tower window and another hole opened and sucked her down into it.  
She struggled to grab onto her hair as she saw it still stringing from the tower.

As if by magic the winter scene was around her again and she watched as the blizzard carried on.

"What is going on?" The lost princess was surely lost now. She collapsed to her knees and started to sob. "I don't understand..."

Out of the blue she heard a boy's voice. "Rapunzel?" She felt somebody shaking her and she looked up.

She smiled tiredly and hugged Jack. "Oh!" She whimpered into his shawl and pulled him really close to her. "Don't leave me!" She yelled sniffing.

The blizzard was now gone and Jack wrapped his arms around her smiling. "Rapunzel..." He breathed.

Jack ran his hands through her hair and she could feel the heat blazing in front of her again. Jack's embrace left her then and she gasped. "Jack!"

She looked at the empty space before her. She put her hands in the snow but it didn't feel cold, it felt like a rug, no a carpet.

Her eyes snapped open and she was in another room. "It was a dream?" She could feel dry tears on her face.

She looked at the fire in front of her and she jumped back noticing her skin was turning red from being too close.

Sitting up, she held her head as she tried to remember how she got there. The girl gasped the past events coming to her in a flash.

_She was in Jack's hands as they flew through the air. "Jack, I'm cold..." She whispered._

_"I know." He was obviously scared for her._

_All she could see was clouds passing her by and they were over the lake in no time. He landed gracefully on the balcony and she could just barely hear him talking to a guard._

_Weak, all she could think about was freezing to death. She remembered how she touched her Mother and why she was so cold in the first place._

_Two people showed up and Jack was talking to them but the words were so far away. She couldn't hear anything. It was like her ears were frozen in ice._

_She got handed to a someone but couldn't remember who._

Her hair still felt frosty and she could see snowflake patterns on her white hands. She tried to see her reflection in the golden brass trim, but, it wasn't shiny enough for her to see herself clearly enough.

She looked around for a mirror and she spotted one on a small vanity in the corner. She got up from the fire's embrace and she felt a sensation of a cold breeze overcome her.

Her knees buckled and she fell before she got close enough to see her reflection.

The blonde attempted to crawl but even that was hopeless.

A loud crashing of doors was heard from the doorway of the room and a man's voice rang through her ears. Apparently the King and Queen were at the doorway and they both ran over to their guest. "What are you doing over here?" The Queen gasped.

The King helped Rapunzel up and brought her back over to the fire.

"No!" Rapunzel yelped as a numbing sensation rolled up her leg.

"You have to be by the fire." The King's voice was deep and stern.

Rapunzel huffed and frowned. "I want to see my reflection..." She looked at the Queen who had a certain resemblance to her but she shrugged it off. "And where's Jack?"

The Queen sighed and walked over to the vanity opening the drawer.

Meanwhile the King stayed with Rapunzel crossing his arms. "He is not allowed in here until you..." He trailed off looking at the girl. "Heal." He finished with a smile.

She sighed and looked at the fire.

The Queen came over to Rapunzel with a hand mirror and handed to her. "Oh come on Liff... Just let him visit her..." She straightened her husband's crest necklace.

The King smiled at his wife. He looked at Rapunzel who smiled at him like the Queen was. "Fine..."

He walked out of the room and The Queen looked at Rapunzel. She sat down next to her and leaned in next to her. "You are a beautiful young girl." She looked at her reflection.

Rapunzel laughed and smiled at her reflection. "Thank you..." She blinked at the unfamiliarity of her reflection. She sighed taking in the changes.

Her eyes were almost as blue as Jack's and her hair had turned a frosty white. Even her cheeks were flushed of their color. If she didn't know her appearance before the transformation, she could be Jack's sister.

She sighed and put the mirror on the floor watching the flames dance. She pulled her knees to her chest and gazed at the Queen as she stood up.

The doors opened to reveal the winter spirit and he walked over to Rapunzel his expression regretful.

"I am so sorry Punzie..." He stood next to the Queen looking at Rapunzel.

"I'll leave you two alone..." The woman skimped out the room and waved to Rapunzel as she left.

"If I would have warned you..." Jack's eyes narrowed and he looked at the floor. "This isn't what I wanted to happen..." He sat down next to her leaning against her.

She jumped at the sudden touch of him and shifted away.

"What?" Jack was taken aback. She didn't have any trouble with him leaning on her last time.

"Nothing..." She moved toward him again and leaned against him. "You just shocked me that's all..."

Jack traced her braid in the back and looked at the fire with her.

"Hey Jack?"

"Mmm?" He stopped tracing the braid to look at her.

She leaned away from him then turning towards him. "What would happen if little kids or someone else touches her?"

Jack blinked a couple times at her sudden question. "Huh?" He looked at her and played with a carpet twine. Although, when he finally got the gist his eyes flung open and he looked pained. "Oh no!" He frowned having mixed emotions about the situation.

Then, the Queen entered again and they could hear the doors opening. "We've got a problem!" Her voice sounded anxious and worried.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack shared the same look of worry with Queen biting his lip.

"There's a disease going around called Frostbite..." She cried.

They could hear a maiden calling from the hallway. "Your highness, Your highness! You are needed in the courtyard!"

The Queen ran off leaving the two alone.

Jack turned to gaze at Rapunzel taking in her appearance.

"Oh no..." Jack repeated.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter... I had writer's block... I didn't know what to make the King's name.-since Tangled Wiki doesn't say and they never said in the movie. Darn. So I just called him Liff... How did I come up with it? I just scrambled letters... I think his full name will be Liffen. It seems fittin' Haha. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I was looking at the traffic graph and saw this story has gotten over 300 views. I know that barely means anything but it kind of amazes me. It****'s kind of inspiring... Anyways, this chapter will have many twists and turns. We might even be visiting a couple villagers...**

**But just for a twist we will be following the Queen into the courtyard for a little a bit.**

* * *

The Queen walked down the corridor racking her head as to why she would be needed in the courtyard of the castle. At anything she should be wanted in the meeting room at least.

Her husband smiled as she entered the garden.

It was so beautiful during the summer. The sunflowers were blooming beautifully this year and the roses were huge near the fountain.

"What is it?" She asked.

There were several guards hanging around the scene too and she was very confused about that.

Liffen walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. "Turns out, the woman Jack froze is causing a lot of attention."

Her eyes went wide and her hand shot up to her mouth. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, they heard a voice near the door. "Maybe I should just unfreeze her..." Jack's voice startled almost everyone.

The King turned to face Jack. "Who is she?"

Jack walked into the courtyard sighing. "She's just-" He cut himself off making the King more curious.

"Jack?" The Queen looked at the winter spirit with curiosity lingering in her eyes too.

"She's Rapunzel's mother..."

The King and Queen gasped. "You froze _her mother?_" The King sounded angry with Jack.

Jack felt small under the King's tone and he grasped his staff harder making a ton a snowflakes fall from the sky. "She was going to take Rapunzel home!" He suddenly realized how stupid he sounded and stopped the royals from replying by going on. "She didn't want to go home!"

The Queen sighed and looked at Jack. "Well, we have do something about her..."

Jack looked up at the sky. "I'll just unfreeze her..." He repeated. "Even though she was going to hurt one of the citizens..." He turned around and started to walk off, until he heard someone behind him yell.

"What?" The Queen ran in front of him. "What do you mean?"

Jack smirked and looked at the Queen. "Idris, she was going harm on of the villagers." He paused. "Not to mention...Rapunzel..."

The Queen gasped and ran in front of Jack. "What?"

"She kept tightening her grasp on her wrist..." He met her eyes and continued. "I had to freeze her. I had no choice..." He fiddled with a splinter on his staff and then looked at The Queen again.

She didn't look happy but she didn't look mad either. She exhaled putting her hand on her hips and Jack knew that she was serious then. "Fine. Unfreeze her...but bring her here." She looked at her husband. "We need to do a speech to calm down the Kingdom..." She took her husband's hand and walked off.

Jack closed his eyes and shot up out of the courtyard then.

When he was above her mother there was a bunch of people hanging around the frozen woman. From his view, he could see a few kids poking her with sticks and adults just watching them like she was just a normal ice sculpture.

Jack landed his staff and watched the kids as they prodded and poked her. However, just as someone was going to touch her he jumped off and quickly flung a gust of cold air in their direction. The teenaged girl went flying towards the rest of the people.

All of a sudden everyone started running away but the daring stayed.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?" Jack made another wind gust go their way and some children spun off laughing and giggling. Jack sighed watching the people and ran his hand down his face looking at the people. How could he get these people out of here?

He finally got an idea. He was the spirit of winter! He made a snowball and threw it in the air above a kid. It came back down and hit the kid in the head.

"Hey, what was that?" The kid looked at the sky and another snowball plopped on his face. Fear washed over the kid's face and grabbed a girl's hand. "Come on Jeanie, Let's go!" They both ran off and some others ran off too.

Jack sighed as everyone left and he turned back to Gothel. "Now, let's unfreeze you." He knelt down and tapped her foot. She started defrosting and he watched as her ankle regained movement. When she was all the way unfrozen Jack wished she could see him. He looked at her eyes as they narrowed into slits. "Rapunzel..." She growled at her name and started to look around. She walked around a little bit and then stopped short. "Where is she?" Stomping her foot, the lady rolled her eyes up to the sky.

Jack involuntarily replied. "She is at the castle..." He trailed off.

However, a man with armor was coming towards her. The woman gasped and started running. "No! Stop!" The guard yelled. Jack could see a couple more guards behind him.

The winter spirit flew in front of her and then picked her up by her arms. The lady immediately started screaming at the top of her lungs. "What is happening!" She yelled. She kept screaming and the guards just watched as she flew off.

"Frost..." One of the guards growled.

"Get me down!" She tried clawing at the air but it was no use.

Jack laughed and then dropped her. "Whatever you say!" He watched her scream as she fell towards the lake. He swooped down and was next to her as she kept falling.

"No, no, no!" She screamed again and then plunged into the water.

He stood on the water and ice formed beneath his feet. After a few seconds he started worrying. "Where is she?" He turned around looking through the blue water.

Finally, she came up after a few minutes and Jack smiled at her. "Hello!" He bent down and tugged her up making the water freeze more. He stepped back on the ice moving some so she can stand on it too.

She squealed a little when she felt a hand that wasn't there. "Who's there?" She growled. "I don't believe in ghosts..." The winter spirit could hear some quiver in her voice.

His smile grew bigger. "Of course you don't. I am not a ghost." He sighed. "If only you could see me..." He watched as she looked around at the surrounding waters.

"Get me off of this ice clump!" She swung her hands around, but they just went through Jack.

Jack huffed as the cold surrounded him. "That's it!" He flew up and swung his staff around and froze the water into shapes of letters. Gothel squinted at the random letters but then noticed it spelled a name.

"No..." She walked back on the ice. "You're not real!" She yelled. She slipped on the ice but Jack caught her before she could slipped back into the water.

Jack laughed and watched her fearful expression. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He hung upside down in front of her. "Oh wait, you don't believe in ghosts..." He hissed.

At that moment, her legs buckled and she fell heaving. She blinked her eyes a couple times looking directly at him.

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh oh..." He trailed off suddenly noticing the intensity of the situation.

Her eyes were digging into his soul. He knew she could see him then. That meant, if she could see him, she could touch him. She reached into her dress for the knife from before. "Now..." She wiped it on her cape and studied it's shine. "Where were we?" Her voice was still a bit shaky but her hands weren't. She lunged forward directing the knife towards his chest but he dodged it by flying up.

His eyes were wide and a thought ran through his mind. "Can I die?" The question haunted him his whole life. Well, his whole existence. He gazed down at Gothel who was gazing back up at him.

Fear washed over his face like Rapunzel's had. He gulped and dove down to snatch the knife from Gothel. However, when he was next to her, his arm suffered a stab and the knife was well into his bicep. He screamed as the searing pain suddenly enwrapped the upper part of his arm. He gasped looking at Gothel's crazy face. He fell back into the water and it became shrouded in ice.

"What's going on?" Gothel watched as the lake around her turned frozen. Her eyes widened as a hand covered her mouth as the ice thinned beneath her. She gasped for air a second she went under and saw the winter spirit lashing out frost instead blood where the wound was.

He moaned underwater and some frost shot out of his staff towards the wound on Gothel's back.

Her mouth opened with a tiny gargling noise emitting from her mouth. Every bubble that came from her nose formed into a frosty snowball underwater.

Suddenly, losing air the woman's eyes fell into tiny slits until they were closed.

Jack watched as she lost consciousness but wasn't going to let her die there. He hit some ice with his staff and it crumbled. He brought her up on an iceberg.

He waited five minutes checking on her wound behind her dress and directed his gaze towards the bridge. He saw a couple guards watching him.

One of the guards perked up and looked at him. "Is she alive?" He yelled; Jack barely heard what he had said.

Jack felt her neck for a pulse and heaved a sigh of relief. "Yeah!" He turned towards them and shouted back. At least one of the guards believed in him.

"Good!" The guard's voice was obviously getting raspy from yelling. "Bring her here!"

Jack hunched over and threw her on his back. "Okay..." He grumbled.

He didn't really want to hand her over to the guards. What would Rapunzel think of him? Also, he was kind of having fun with her little shenanigans.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long to update AGAIN! But I have been really busy with Summer things, I didn't have writer's block. I am just so tired of painting walls, and trim... And sanding... Ugh! **

**Also, about the whole sequence between Jack and Gothel... I think, Jack would be able to pick up Gothel because well, he could pick up Sophie! Plus, she obviously couldn't see him. That's all I got... What did you guys think about it?**

**However, I think having people believe in him at this time kind of fits, because in Rise of The Guardians(The movie) when Bunnymund told him that he actually has people that believe in him, it seemed like Jack was going to say something but didn't because he was so furious. Plus, if you think about, Sandy and North kind of made it so Jack couldn't comeback. Unless, I am totally wrong! I don't know I am just saying things... :)**

**Review please and fave if you haven't already! Reviews make my day. :)**


End file.
